Electronic devices often include displays and other components. These components may sometimes be mounted in folding lids or other movable housings structures. A flexible printed circuit cable may be used to couple components together. For example, a flexible printed circuit cable may be used to couple a display in a laptop computer lid to a logic board in the main housing of the laptop computer.
If care is not taken, flexible printed circuits can be insufficiently robust to withstand repeated movement within a housing that has a movable lid or other movable structures, may be unsightly, or may be vulnerable to moisture exposure.